Emergency Love
by Niris Nox
Summary: What happened if at the end of chapter 23, Izumi managed to pull Ryouma to safety, only to fall over the cliff himself? Ryouma regains his memories of his uke, but will be find his beloved Izumi?
1. Chapter 1

**So this thing came to mind when I was reading chapter 23 of Love Stage! I couldn't help but think 'what would happen if Izumi fell over the cliff?' and this kinda came from that... **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Cut!" The director yelled out. Izumi and Ryouma relaxed. The younger man handed the prop gun to a crew member.

"We're going to check the video. Please wait for just a moment." The director said. He moved to the monitors to check what they just filmed.

Ryouma moved to walk away from the cliff edge, past Izumi, yet the blonde kept blocking the way. Ryouma quickly got frustrated.

"What are you playing at!? Move!" he yelled. Izumi stood his ground.

"Can't you at least let me say something while we wait for the video check?" Before Ryouma could respond, Izumi was bowing in front of him.

"First, I want to say that I am very sorry for what happened at the hotel. I regret my actions." Ryouma blushed a little as Izumi straightened out.

"W-Well... okay then." he said hesitantly.

"And I'd like to say something once more." Izumi smiled lovingly. "I really do love you Ryouma."

The words echo in the taller man's head and his heart beat loudly in his chest. Ryouma couldn't stop the feelings in his chest and in his head.

"W-What? W-Where have I heard... that?" Ryouma's head began to throb as memories flashed in his mind. All the them were of him and Izumi and they were happy. As his head throbbed with each flashing memory, he staggered back towards the the cliff's edge. He didn't hear Izumi yell at him. He suddenly feels the sensation like he is about to fall and opened his eyes.

He immediately saw Izumi grab his arm. With a sudden burst of strength he didn't know he had, Izumi pulled Ryouma to safety. Unfortunately, the motion caused Izumi to stumble towards the edge, just about to fall.

"I love you." he said before he fell over the edge. At the same moment, something in Ryouma broke and all the memories came back. He remembered everything. The fight, their relationship, their most intimate interactions.

Ryouma bolted to the cliff edge and fell to his knees. He scoured for any sign of his small, blonde lover. He couldn't see him any where. He saw the ripples in the river below, and knew Izumi had fallen into the river. He began to tear up.

"Izumi... Izumi... IZUMI!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cast members held Rei back as he struggled, calling out for Izumi. Cast member were also pulling Ryouma away from the cliff edge. A camera man was on the phone with emergency services. The director called everyone to shelter as a storm hit hard.

"What about Izumi? We have to find him!" Ryouma shouted.

"What good are we to Izumi if we're dead from the storm?" the director said. "Emergency services are on the way. They'll find him."

Ryouma nodded sadly. He went and stood beside Rei.

'This is all my fault…'

Izumi was struggling to keep his head above the water. He frail body was weak from the freezing waters of the river and he was getting weaker by the second. As Izumi broke through the surface of the water, he gasped and took in as much air as he could. He could barely make the form of a large tree branch that stuck into the river. Izumi managed to grab the branch and pulled himself to shore. Once he was safe(ish) on the riverbank, Izumi looked around. He had no idea where he was. Nothing was familiar to the blonde. Izumi's vision swam, then everything went black.

When Izumi regained consciousness, he noticed he was still on the river bank. He didn't know how long he had been out, but he did know some things. One was how numb he was. Izumi knew it wasn't a good thing, that he had been cold for too long. He tried to move but he had no energy to do so. He fainted once more.

The second time Izumi regained conscoiusness, there was a lot of noises. He could hear people around him and slightly feel their touch. When he opened his eyes, all he could see were shapes and colors. He felt people wrapping him up in something. He couldn't think of what it was. He felt someone roll him onto his back, cover his front and picked him up. He just leaned into whoever was carrying him and slipped into darkness once again.

Ryouma watched as Shugo kept Rei calm. The three of them were sitting in a staff trailer on the filming site. All they could do was wait for any news about their small blonde.

"How can you be so fucking calm Shugo? Your younger brother is missing!" Ryouma shouting. Rei looked up at the older blonde. Said blonde sighed.

"I know that panicing won't help us find Izumi. I have faith in the search team that they will find him. Don't get me wrong, I am worried. Its been over six hours. He could be any where. I don't know if he's dead, alive, hurt, cold. Yes I want to be out there looking for him, but what good would I be when I don't know the area? All I can do is wait." Shugo said. Rei and Ryouma looked at the blonde. That had to be the wisest thing he's ever said. Suddenly a crew member ran in.

"They've found him. He's being transported to the hospital now. Condition unknown." The three ran out and quickly piled into Shugo's car. The car roared to life and was soon speeding back to the city to where their missing blonde would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there. Niris here with the third chapter of Emergency Love 3 Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of reviews saying that the chapters are really short, so I decided to take my time and go for a longer chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Anyways, in no way shape or form do I own Love Stage. **

* * *

The three burst into the hospital and look around. Rei went up and asked the receptionist about Izumi. They didn't wait long for an answer, and it wasn't what they wanted to hear. They would have to wait until the doctor came out. Ryouma paced furiously.

"Why the hell do we have to wait?" he snarled. Rei sighed.

"We would only get in the way of treatment. Just sit down and wait. The doctor will come when Izumi is stable."

Hours passed. The three watched as patients came in, watched as they left. They saw the shift changed. They saw worry on people's faces for their loved ones, saw relief when they were told their loved one would be fine, the despair at the news their loved one had passed away. Ryouma paced the waiting room most of the time, Rei just sat in the chair and Shougo sat beside Rei reading magazines. Finally, the doctor came with word of Izumi.

"Mr. Sena is suffering from severe hypothermia. Unfortunately, with how long he has been exposed to the cold and with his clothing soaked, we're also dealing with a case on pneumonia. We're treating the hypothermia by slowly warming him up. We've got him on antibiotics for the pneumonia. He hasn't woken up since he was found which has me concerned. We won't know if there is any brain damage until he wakes up. He's in ICU." the doctor told them. The three quickly go up to the ICU, and find Izumi's room.

Izumi laid on the bed, unconscious like the doctor said. He was covered by several blankets, one arm sticking out. In the arm sticking out, an I.V. was in giving him warm fluids to keep him hydrated and to help warm him up. The teen's skin was pale looking, showing how sick he is. What scared them the most was the thick tube in Izumi's mouth, going down his throat. The other end was hooked up to a ventilator, breathing for Izumi.

Ryouma went over to the unconscious teen and held his hand, careful of the I.V. He leaned over and kissed the blonde's temple, whispering in his ear.

"You wake up Izumi. You fight this, and wake up. You're still needed here. Rei needs you, Shugo needs you. I need you... So please, Izumi, love, wake up. I'm so sorry. For everything. I never thought the asshole's hypnosis would work. I never wanted to forget about you. Fuck why would you do that? Why would you pull me to safety only to fall yourself? Why Izumi?" Ryouma ranted. He laid his head on the bed, resting on his other arm and watched Izumi.

Shugo held Rei's hand. His baby brother looked so tiny in that hospital bed with all the machines attached to him. He looked so sick, so deathly pale. On the outside, the older blonde looked worried, but on the inside he was freaking out. So many thoughts went through his head. What if he never wakes up? What if there's permanent brain damage? Will Izumi ever be the same?

Shugo pulled his hand out of Rei's grip and left the room. He went to a private garden and sat on one of the benches. He held his face in his hands and cried. He couldn't stay strong any more. Not after seeing his baby brother like that. He is suppose to be the big brother. He's suppose to protect Izumi. There were things he regrets. He regrets being gone for most of Izumi's life. He wanted to be able to fix things. Yet, how could he? Would he be able to? He did fail to protect him. He failed to save him from falling. He didn't go out to look for him even though he knew he could have gotten in the way or lost. There was just so much regret and pain inside that, for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do.

The blonde looked up as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Following the hand, he found the hand belonged to Rei.

Rei had followed his secret lover when he left the room. He stood away from the bench and kept an eye on the blonde. His heart broke as he watched his normally strong, happy lover break down into tears. The green haired man moved to the bench and sat down. He put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. When Shugo looked at him, he pulled the blonde in for an embrace. Rei held Shugo close and rubbed his. Shugo clung to his lover and cried. It hurt Rei to see Shugo like this. Shugo wasn't one to cry often, or even at all. It wasn't easy to see Shugo cry. The whole thing with Izumi really upset him. Hell the green haired man was upset about it. He thought of Izumi like a younger brother. It hurt him to see the small boy in that room. Yet right now, right in that very moment, Shugo needed him more. Rei pulled Shugo to him and held him. Shugo clung to Rei and cried into his shoulder. It took a while for Shugo to calm down enough to stop crying. Shugo pulled away and wiped his face.

"What if he never wakes up Rei? What if he wakes up but he's got severe brain damage? I admit I haven't been the best brother for him. There's so much I want to say to him, I just don't know how." Rei looked down at him. He leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Izumi will be fine. He'll wake up. He won't have any brain damage. Depending on his condition he may have some minor memory loss. He will most like need a bit of physiotherapy. But he will be fine. He has Ryouma with him. He also has his brother to help him along the way." Rei assured him. Shugo smiles slightly.

"Ya, you're right."

* * *

**Yay! They're with Izumi. Me being a big meanie had to make Izumi sick -.- Maybe Ryouma's love will make him get better faster hehe.**

**Aww poor Shugo. Feels so guilty after seeing his poor baby brother with all those machines and medicines. Luckily Rei was there to save his mind and provide comfort. Sorry if Rei seems a little out of character. I wanted to have him and Shugo have a moment. Then again, this isn't your typical situation is it? I think our darling characters are allowed to act not like their typical selves. **

**Anyways, Happy Holidays everyone. May your holidays, whatever they may be, be joyous and full of happiness, laughter and love.**

**I'll try to get chapter 4 up as soon as I can. Love you all, thanks for reading, favoriting and all. I'm so happy all you like where I'm heading with this. Okay, shutting up now. Bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo! Here's the highly anticipated fourth chapter! YAY! I won't say much since I don't wanna spoil anything.**

**As usual, it saddens me to say that I do not own Love Stage. **

* * *

Weeks had gone by since Izumi was admitted into the hospital. At the end of the first week, Izumi had recovered from the hypothermia. At the end of the second week, most of the pneumonia was beaten and the ventilator was taken out. Rei, Shugo, and Ryouma were relieved that the youngest of them was getting better.

Now if only he'd wake up.

The three were told by the doctors that Izumi did have brain function. He reacted to stimulation. Something was just preventing him from waking. They thought it was something mentally that was preventing the blonde from waking. The three men were torn between relief and worry. Relief that Izumi was getting better and worried that he wasn't waking up. Ryouma sat with him most of the time.

He would talk to Izumi about anything and everything. He spoke of the things he did as a child, the trouble he would get in. Things that seem small to others. He spoke of what he would do for him once the blonde woke. How he wouldn't let him out of his sight, take him to his favorite places. He even said the next time they make love, he'd let Izumi top. He would speak to the unconscious teen with so much love and hope that people didn't see how distraught and sick with worry he was. They day would bring love, little kisses and hope for him to wake. At night, when visiting hours closed, he would lie alone in his hotel and cry.

On the days Rei made Ryouma stay at the hotel, Shugo would sit with his brother. He would speak of how he would be a better brother. How he would support his relationship, how he would let them go on a date by themselves. Mostly he spoke of how bad he felt. From not being in his life much, for being too protective. There were times he didn't speak at all, just held Izumi's hand and rubbed it. Shugo hid his pain from everyone, but Rei still managed to see it.

The wait was killing them. The not knowing when their Izumi would wait was hurting them beyond imagine. Not knowing what to do was agony. Yet, all they could do was hope, and pray for him to wake. Ryouma and Shugo felt completely useless. They didn't know what to do with themselves. They felt so lost, so afraid. So very much not like themselves. They had no energy. It was like the sun had vanished and left them cold and hollow.

Its dark. All I see is darkness around me. Its cold and I'm alone. I'm scared. So scared. I don't like being alone. Not any more. I don't know where I am, or why I'm here. It's so quiet, I feel as though I'm going to lose my mind. I'm so cold. So numb. I can't move. Its like I'm frozen in place. I want to get up and find my way out of this place, but I can't with the inability to move. I try to call out to someone, anyone who could possible hear me, but no sound comes out. I'm frozen in place and I can't speak. Its scary, and I don't like it. The only thing I have to keep me sane is my thoughts and memories. For some reason, some of my memories are fuzzy. Most of the time, I'm trying to clear my memories.

I've been here a long time. At least it feels like a long time. I have no idea how long I've actually been here, but I'm sure its a long time. Time has passed since I first came to this dark abyss. I'm no longer numb. Still cold, but not numb. I no longer feel like I'm frozen in place so I walk around a little. My joints for some reason feel sore. I walk for what feels like hours, but its like I'm walking in circles. I feel like I have something in my throat that won't let me speak, so I'm still speechless. This silence is going to kill me. I know it is. As long as it is silent, I'm going to lose my mind. Some of my memories have become clear. The tall blonde man is clear in all of them. I remember him. My big brother. Shugo. He's a musician, a singer in a popular band. I hope he's ok, where ever he is.

Recently, I've started to hear things. Things so faint, I can barely make out what the words are. I try to find the source of the sound, but of course I can't find it. It sounds likes its coming from all around me. There's more than one voice. One know is Shugo. I can't hear his words, but for some reason it sounds like he's sad. I don't think he's sad. He's not the type to be. He's a happy go lucky guy who get me my Lala Lulu merch. The second voice though, I don't remember. He speaks more than Shugo though. Like Shugo, I can't hear the words. He sounds... heartbroken. Why's he hurt? Does he know me? Do I know him? I probably do. Gosh I wish I could remember who he is. Slowly though, I've been noticing the voices are getting louder.

He said I love you just now. It was so loud, the loudest thing I've heard in a long time. I love you. But, who loves me? Do I love as you as well? I feel so bad that I just can't remember. Deep down I know, I know that voice. Its someone close to me. It has to be. But, not family. Someone outside of the family. But who is he? I thought I liked girls. But I feel like I love him. Who is he? Why does he make me feel like this? Suddenly it comes back to me.

The man who loves me is Ryouma. I met him first as a child, but I never knew his name. We met again ten years later, for a wedding commercial where I wore a wedding dress. He thought I was a girl, and when he found out I was boy he freaked. But, he still loves me. We were working a scene for a show. He was nervous and that jerk hypnotised him and Ryouma forgot about me. He was standing of the cliff edge after shooting when I said I love you Ryouma. He was about to fall off the edge when I pulled him to safety and fell myself.

I need to go. Get out of this darkness. I need to get back to Ryouma. I need to get back to the one I love. I need to get back to my brother. I need to move on with my life. I need to live my life. But first I need to get the heck out of this abyss. I run for a long time. I yell out Ryouma's name, putting all my emotion into it. That must have been the key because a white light appeared in front of me. I'm anxious now. You always here about the light at the end of the tunnel. Will this take me back to Ryouma, or will it take me to a world beyond? I don't know. I will just have to hope that it takes me to him. I walk into the light, with thoughts of Ryouma clear in my mind.

* * *

**Well there we are.**

**Sorry it seems short. I just feel bad about keeping all you lovely readers waiting. I know you guys don't like waiting a super long time. But of course, I don't want to have these chapters be super short. Cause that's no fun at all. Am I right? hehe.**

**So I'm sure you've all figured it out that the last portion was in Izumi's point of view. Who would have thought his mind was so dark? Or maybe its from pneumonia and the medicines and the shock to his poor wittle body that he's got blank. If you guys didn't get it... well oopsies. bad Niris.**

**Does Izumi go back to Ryouma? Or did the light betray him and take him to the afterlife? Find out next time on Emergency Love!**

**Bye! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello loyal readers! Niris here. Its currently the 27th of March. Which means this is late. For that, I am terribly sorry. But hey, I got chapter 5 done (finally). Any ways, here's the new chapter ready for you lovely people to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Stage! If I did, well I don't know what I'd do. Maybe some nice uncensored smut. Wouldn't we all like like that?**

* * *

I know where I am, its different from the dark place. Its still dark, but I can hear so much more than before. This beeping is constantly there. Its starting to get annoying. Just what the heck is it? I also hear shuffling, mumbling, and a lot of other things. Its all so loud compared to the dark place. I'll never take for granted the ability to hear again. I feel much more alive, just knowing I can hear things. In the dark place, I felt insane and dead. Now, I feel alive. And heavy, though I have no idea why.

My body is so heavy. My legs feel like they've been coated in a thick layer of cement. I couldn't bend my knees or wiggle my toes with how heavy they felt. I'm almost afraid of how little I can feel my lower body. My upper body feels slightly better. My arms and hands don't feel as heavy. I feel like I can move my fingers a little bit. I think there's something in my left hand. Maybe someone's holding it. There's also a bit of a pinching sensation in that hand. My head feels heavy, I can't really lift it. Maybe the dark place drained what little strength I had.

I wonder what's going on outside the dark place? Is Ryouma okay? Is Shougo and Rei doing all right? Where's mom and dad? I feel really bad for making everyone worry. They shouldn't have to worry. But, if I was placed in that situation, I would do it again in a heartbeat. Ryouma is too important to me. He means too much... I love him too much for him to get hurt.

Oh Ryouma, I wanna see you again. Have you hold me again. Love me again. I want to be with you again.

(3rd P.O.V.)

Shougo sat at Izumi's bedside. Rei had accompanied Ryouma to get some food, leaving Shougo alone with the comatose male. The taller blonde was quietly singing songs that his little brother loved as a child. He thought maybe, just maybe, it would help. Izumi had been unconscious for nearly seven weeks now, and Shougo was just about out of hope of his precious brother ever waking. Shougo just didn't know how much more he could take. It was killing him seeing his only brother, his only sibling like this. His heart was breaking, his emotions spiralling downward. He's constantly sad, not even Rei's cheesy attempts to make him smile worked. He was barely eating, and he looked like a mess.

Ryouma honestly, wasn't much better. He never eats unless Rei forces him to. Rei also makes sure he bathes and sleeps. He never smiles any more. All he looks is physically, mentally, emotionally exhausted. Like he's about to shatter into tiny pieces, then ground into dust. Ryouma would be absolutely devastated if Izumi doesn't wake up. The dark haired man would never forgive himself if Izumi passed. The guilt of the entire events would cast a heavy black cloud over him.

Rei was the only one who seemed the most put together. He made sure he got enough sleep, ate decent meals, and care for his own personal hygiene. He made sure his lover and Ryouma took care of themselves. It would be late at night, when the two were asleep at the hotel when he would visit Izumi. While it didn't show much during the day, Rei did care about the youngest blonde. He loved Izumi, considered part of his family. He thought of the smaller man as a close nephew. While he didn't show it, he did worry about how long Izumi had been comatose. But he had faith and plenty of hope that he would wake and be fine. He constantly reassured Shougo and Ryouma that Izumi would wake, that he would return to them. He had faith in things and he had to have hope.

In this hour of desperation was when Shougo noticed it. Izumi's fingers twitched. Shougo shot up and looked at the monitors. The smaller blonde's heart rate sped up a little, not much but enough to note a change. Izumi's breathing picked up as well. Shougo gently squeezed the hand he was holding, gently calling his brother's name. He smiled as he saw Izumi's head move a little, his eyes fluttering. Shougo hit the button to call a nurse into the room. The door opens as a nurse, Rei and Ryouma enter the room. The nurse checks over the patient while Ryouma stood holding Izumi's other hand and Rei placed his hand on Izumi's leg.

"Izumi? Izumi can you hear me?" Shougo asked. Izumi's head shifted a little at the sound and he groans faintly.

"Come on baby. Open those pretty eyes for us." Ryouma said gently. Izumi groans again. His face scrunches up and his eyes slowly open. His eyes go around the room. He looks like he doesn't know where he is.

"Ry... Ou... Ma? Shou... Go? Rei?" the young blonde groqned out. His voice sounding rough and hoarse from disuse. Ryouma leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away after a minute. Shougo hugged him, burying his face in the nape of his neck. Rei rubbed Izumi's leg. When Shougo pulled away, Ryouma held a glass with a straw in it to the smallest of them. Izumi sipped at the water until he settled back into the bed. The nurse called in the doctor and soon the three were kicked out of the room while the doctor checked out Izumi. The three wait outside the room, smiling.

"See I told you two he would wake." Rei said.

"What if he has problems though?" Shougo asked.

"Then we deal with them. If Izumi needs physical therapy, we take him to therapy. If he suffers things from this, then we help in every way we can. If he wants to cuddle and needs emotional support, then someone cuddles him until he feels better. If he wants to be alone, we give him space. We be there for him. Help him however we can." Ryouma said. The other two nodded. After a few minutes, they're let back into the room.

"We'll do more tests tomorrow when he's more alert to the world around him." the doctor starts, "His lungs sounds good and he's got feeling in his limbs. What we're concerned about at this point is any nerve and brain damage. We won't know for sure until we run the tests." The three nod, then the doctor and nurse leave. They go to Izumi's bed side.

"What..." Izumi started to say. Ryouma stopped him.

"You saved me. I was about to fall over a cliff when you pulled me out of the way. Only, you fell instead. The river you fell into washed you away and it took the search parties hours to find you. By the time they found you, you were unresponsive. We didn't get to see you for hours. Doctors worked really hard to stabilize you. You were diagnosed with hypothermia and pneumonia. They had to intubate you. You were breathing through a tube. You were comatose for about seven weeks." Ryouma said. Izumi nodded.

"You had us worried sick. We're just glad that you're awake." Shougo said. He held his younger brother's hand and kissed his forehead.

"What's... wrong... with me?" the youngest croaked out.

"We're not sure yet. The doctors are worried about your nerves and any brain damage you have. Hopefully you don't have any permanent damage." Rei said. Izumi's face shows the distraught and upset feelings he was feeling at the news. Ryouma quickly spoke up.

"If there is any damage, we'll get through it. You won't go through it alone."

Rei pulled Shougo from the room. Not only did the two have to call people to know the changes, but to also get the blonde to eat. Ryouma moved to sit on the bed beside his boyfriend. He held Izumi's hand.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to forget about you. I never should have let the director hypnotize me. I was just so nervous about working you. I didn't want to mess up our chance at your first big work. I never meant to forget you, I just wanted to not be so nervous. When you fell over the edge, when you said I love you, I remembered. I watched you fall. I was so scared. We couldn't go looking and it took a long time to get search parties out with the storm. I was so scared they wouldn't find you in time. But then they found you alive. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. When we got to the hospital, we couldn't see you. We waited four hours. The wait was so hard. I was happy to see you, but I was scared. You looked so sick. The doctors had to intubate you as a precaution with the pneumonia. When you wouldn't wake, I was so scared I was going to lose you. There's so much I want to say to you, but what if I never got a chance to say." Ryouma sniffled. He took a minute to compose himself, then took Izumi's hand in both of his.

"I love you Izumi Sena. I love the way you're eyes are two different colors. I love the way you speak about the things you're passionate about. If I could have a say, I'd never let you leave my side. I can't imagine my life without you by my side. If I have to deal with you're brother popping up when we try to go out, I'll deal with it. I don't want to feel as scared as I was. You bring out so many things from me. Feelings I didn't think I was capable of feeling towards another man. I always thought that I would only like women. But, I was wrong. I feel more for you than I ever have before. No matter what, I will always love you."

Tears flowed from Izumi's eyes. He leaned up with all the strength he had in his weakened state, and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. When he pulled away, he looked into Ryouma's eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Yay! Izumi's awake! Ryouma told him his feelings. They've kissed. We got the I love you's. We're all good.**

**Oh wait, there's the possible nerve and/or brain damage. What will happen? Will there be damage or not? Will it be permanent or temporary? Will our beloved Izumi ever be the same?**

**Well, I'm not telling :P You'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully the next chapter will be out next month. **

**This is Niris, going off to work on the next chapter. Bye Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, ya... Its been while... But I got this guy done! I'll try really really hard to get the next chapter written and up sooner. This chapter does get a little jumpy but bear with it. Anyways, here is the newest chapter of Emergency Love**

* * *

It had been two and half weeks since Izumi woke up. At first, Izumi's body needed time to adjust to being awake. He slept a lot, but he always woke up. After a week, when they were sure his body could handle it, the doctors ran some tests on the blonde. They found nothing wrong with him. They found nothing wrong in his brain, he had feeling in his limbs and he could move them. Blood flow to his limbs, especially his lower body was good. Izumi wasn't missing memories. There were parts of the accident that were fuzzy, but he wasn't forgetting any important memories. The other three told doctors Izumi was acting like he did before the accident, in other words normal.

The problems came during physiotherapy. Izumi was walking between two bars, or at least trying to. The smaller blonde's legs collapsed under him and he found himself unable to stand up. He tried to pull himself up, but his upper body had no strength. Izumi let go of the bar and sunk to the floor. A couple of nurses helped him onto his feet, and the boy grabbed the bars again. When the nurses let go, the same thing happened. They tried again and again for fifteen minutes, but it all ended the same. The nurses got Izumi in the wheelchair they used to bring him to the physiotherapy room. They went and called in a doctor and the physiotherapist. The two came in and were told of what was going on. The two doctors looked over Izumi's legs, bending, poking, prodding, feeling, examining. They had Izumi do some things, wiggle his toes, straighten out his legs, swing his legs back and forth, roll his ankles. Izumi could do all these things, his legs just couldn't hold his weight. Izumi was taken back to his room while the doctors discussed what the options were.

When the doctors came in, Ryouma was sitting beside Izumi holding his hand. Shougo and Rei were in the room as well. Everyone looked at the two.

"Dr. Tadashi and I talked quite a bit about Izumi's options. There's nothing wrong medically. No nerves are damaged and his brain is fine. What we think is it could be is his legs just are not use to being used. He has to build up strength, and muscle mass in his legs. What we're recommending is discharge him, and taking him home. What you then need to do is either sign him up for aquatics therapy. What this basically is him doing regular physiotherapy in the water. This will be easier on him since the water will make it easier for him to be upright." the physiotherapist said. Rei nodded and agreed to the plan.

"Until I can walk, will I be in a chair?" Izumi asked. The doctors nodded.

"What are the chances I'll even be able to walk again?" The other three look at Izumi.

"You're young. You weren't unconscious for too terribly long, only seven weeks. Given your circumstances, and the results of the tests, I'd say you've got a good chance of being able to walk again. Until then though, you will have to be in a wheelchair. You also will need help in day to day requirements such as using the restroom, bathing and changing. This will be temporary as we have the utmost confidence in you're ability to recover."

The four nod. They get the youngest of them discharged and into the limo. They got a chair that suited Izumi's needs. They drove to the Sena home. When they arrived, Rei and Shugo went to the house and got it opened up. Ryouma took out the chair and got Izumi in it. He pushed his small lover into his home.

"I'm home." Izumi said.

"You're home baby." Ryouma replied. He leaned down and gave Izumi a kiss on the cheek. Izumi smiled up at him. Ryouma pushed Izumi to the living room, then picked him up. The dark haired man sat down on the couch and set Izumi in his lap. Izumi grabbed the remote and the two watched tv while cuddling.

For the next week, Rei and Shugo looked at a couple placed that dealt with water therapy. They checked out several places before settling with one. They got Izumi signed up and the first appointment was made. The day of the appointment, Rei and Ryouma got Izumi ready and to the facility. Izumi was changed into a swimwear and the sessions began.

At first the sessions were four times a week for an hour. Izumi would go in, do what was instructed the best he could. By the time the hour had finished, he was sore and hurting beyond what would be expected. Ryouma always spent the following hours rubbing ointment into Izumi's legs to ease the tense muscles. He would go to bed early and sleep quite heavily. This went on for a long time, almost six months. Then they went back to the physiotherapist. They wanted to see if Izumi could hold his weight.

Izumi was back holding onto the bars in the physio room. Rei was behind him, holding him up until the young blonde gave the okay. Izumi shook a little, the nerves getting the best of him. Ryouma stood at the other end of the bars.

"Come on hun. You can do this. You've done well in the water therapy. You can do this as well." Ryouma said to encourage his lover. Izumi looked at Ryouma, then at Rei, then back to Ryouma. Izumi nodded. Rei moved back a couple steps. Izumi's leg trembled, the grip he had on the bars had his knuckles white. Izumi stood like that for a minute, shaking like a new born horse but upright. He looked up at the others and smiled. The others smile back. The three held back their excitement and watched as Izumi took his first real steps since the accident. He only managed three tiny steps before he crumpled to the floor. He tried to get up but failed. Ryouma went up to him and hugged him.

"You did good babe." he said.

"I didn't go very far." Izumi said.

"You still walked a couple of steps. Its more than what you could before. You're making progress. You still have some work to do, but we can work on it." Ryou said gently. Izumi nodded. Ryouma went and put Izumi into his chair. The doctors looked him over, and got the young blonde to do some things. They had him try to wiggle his toes, move his ankle, move his legs. Izumi was able to wiggle his toes, his ankle twitched, but he couldn't get his ankle to move.

"The progress made is good. A great start. We do have movement in the lower limbs. I think you should continue the water therapy. Once we get more movement in the ankle, and start getting movement in the legs I think the next option would be to get a couple of braces for his legs. They would provide support while he is upright while also helping build up his muscles." the Dr. Tadashi said.

"It sounds like a good idea. How long do you think it will be before the leg braces?" Shugo asked. The physical therapist thought for a moment.

"In my professional opinion it could be at least four months. It all depends on the aquatic therapy. What do you have him doing right now?"

"I go three times a week for an hour." Izumi replied.

"Maybe try five times a week for thirty minutes. Normally I would recommend longer times but it would be best to start short and work your way for longer times. It wouldn't be good to over work your body."

A new therapy plan was swiftly made, appointments made, and armed with instructions as to what to do and what to not do, the group left. They made their way back to their vehicles and went out to get a bite to eat. At lunch, Izumi spoke up.

"Do you guys really think I'll be walking again? I know you guys say I should remain positive and all but what if? What if I never walk again? Or what if I walk with a limp for the rest of my life? What if I'm limited to what can I can do forever? What if I have to be dependent on someone until the day I die?"

The others looked at each other, not knowing what to say. They didn't want to think about it, but Izumi had a point, and a valid reason to think like that. The doctors did say he may or may not have mobility problems, that there could be residual nerve damage. Shugo and Ryouma didn't want those ideas in their minds and ignored them, focussing on the young blonde's recovery. Rei had given the idea a thought, but not much.

"You have every reason to think those thoughts Izumi, I get that. At times its hard to think positively. The doctors say you're making remarkable efforts with your recovery and say your chances of walking again are good. Maybe you will have a limp, or maybe even numbness to your legs. Maybe time will help with healing, or maybe time won't do a thing. Right now, its hard to say. We'll take this day by day, take what we can get. If you have mobility issues, we'll work around that. You might not have to be dependent on someone. Its just too early to tell." Rei said. Izumi nodded and the our of them ate.

At the end of the day, Izumi was spending the night at Ryouma's. The two wanted to have a bit of alone time away from Shougo. They had just finished watching a movie, and Ryouma was helping Izumi change into some pyjamas. When Izumi was dressed, Ryouma knelt down to look at his little lover. Izumi looked at Ryouma, confused as to what he was doing.

"Baby, I've been thinking about what you said earlier at lunch. I don't care if you do have mobility issues. I love you and I plan to stick with you through everything. If we have to, we'll find a place that is easier for you to live in. Maybe out of the city, in a small town where its isn't as stressful. Where its quiet and pieceful. Where you can focus on living how you want. If you want to stay in the city, we can move to a quiet area. Find a place for just the two of us, where we can live peacefully, happily.

"If you have to depend on anyone, I hope you know you can rely on me. I want what is best for you. If you need me to do something for you, I don't want you to beat yourself up. I don't want you to believe you're a burden, because you're anything but a burden. Asking for help is far from weakness, it makes you strong that you know when to ask. If you get a cramp in your leg in the middle of the night, I want you to wake me up and help you. I would do anything for you Izumi, and you know that.

"Fuck baby, you have no idea how much I love you and how scared I was to lose you. When I saw you in that hospital bed, with that tube down your throat and your skin pale as death, I was terrified. I was so scared that you were gonna die. I didn't want my last moment with you to be me being an asshole. I didn't want not being able to remember me loving you. I would sit in your room and hope and pray that you would be alright, that you would wake up and remember me. When the doctors said you were getting better, when they took the tube out, I waited and waited for you to wake up. But when you didn't wake up, the world around me grew grey and dark. The sun, the sky, the world around me was no longer bright. Because you weren't there. I fell apart. Rei had to make me leave, made me eat. I was so lost without you.

"Then you woke up. Shugo was there when you first opened your eyes, but then you looked at me. Right then and there, the darkness surrounding me lifted. For the first time in weeks, I could finally breath. Colors came back to me. My world was whole again. All because you woke up."

Ryouma placed his hands on Izumi's face, wiping the tears that fell from the beautiful eyes of his love. He felt Izumi do the same, not realizing he was crying.

"I love you Izumi Sena. Now and forever. I need you like I need air. If you don't walk, fine. If you have a limp for years to come, fine. I'll forever be grateful that I can spend every moment I can with you. You are everything to me."

Izumi sat on the bed and listened to his precious Ryouma lay his heart out. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the tears. When the dark haired man finished his speech, Izumi couldn't help himself. He pulled Ryouma close and kissed him. He had no idea that Ryouma loved him as much as he did. How the accident had affected him so much. Soon the two pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I scared you like that. If I could go back and change how it went down, I would. Or maybe I would do it all over again and not do a thing differently. I was scared and... I'm sorry its still fuzzy. I've been told what happened time and time again, but I can't really remember how I felt at the time. But I do know that I love you Ryouma Ichijou. I know I can be clueless and naive, but you love me anyways. You love me even though I'm not famous like my parents and brother. I love that you love me for me, that you accept me for who I am. Some days I wake up and think I don't deserve you. You can do so much better than me. That you should be with some beautiful woman and not a handicapped otaku. But then you go and bring me my favorite snack or watch my favorite show with me or you do something with me. Then I think, I wouldn't change a thing. That I must be doing something right when you look at me the way you do." Izumi said.

Ryouma stood up and got into bed. He helped Izumi do the same before pulling him close. He kissed the top of his blonde head. He smiled as he felt Izumi nuzzle into his neck. He reached down and grabbed the other's small hand and interlaced their fingers. He felt as peace as he felt the other's fingers rest against his hand. The two closed their eyes and fell asleep in the warm embrace of their other half, the gently glow of the moon shining around them.

* * *

**Ryouma laid his feelings out. Did it tug at any heartstrings? We all know that Ryouma would do anything for his beloved Izumi.**

**Well I'd better get my butt in gear and work on the next chapter. Niris out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg what is this? An update? They still exist? Yes I'm still updating. I'm so sorry these keep taking so long, I've become the authors I hate. Any ways, here we are with the new chapter.**

**As per usual, I own zip.**

* * *

Ryouma became a more active part in Izumi's therapy. He joined Izumi when he was doing his aquatics therapy. He would rub the blonde's legs when they got home. Every night, he helped his lover with some small exercises to increase strength in his legs. Three times a day Ryouma would hold Izumi up vertical as the blonde would stand in one spot to stretch out his legs. While Izumi was sore, and while he complained, Ryouma just sat beside him and listened.

The couple's time was split between each of their places. Ryouma spent as much time in the Sena home as Izumi spent time in Ryouma's apartment. Some of Izumi's clothes were at Ryouma's and the same with Ryouma's being at Izumi's. Most days they were at Ryouma's. It was one such day where the two were on the couch watching tv.

"Ry, you know you don't have to quit acting just because of me right?" Izumi asked. The blonde having noticed that his older lover never worked since the accident. He would give Izumi his space when he needed it, but other than that the black haired man was always with him. Ryouma looked at Izumi.

"I know. I just don't want to. You need me more than the industry. There are more actors to fill roles they want me for. If its money you're worried about, you and I both know we have money. I can afford to not work for some time." the older one told him.

"Okay. What happened with the show we were doing?" Izumi asked out of curiosity.

"Well, the episode we were doing when you fell was the last for the season. The series was aired and now we are waiting to hear if there will be a second season. If we are confirmed another season, I'm not sure what will happen. But please don't worry about it, focus on getting well. Focus on getting those legs of your's strong enough to walk. Its been almost nine months since the accident. Tomorrow we go to see if you're ready for crutches and support braces." Ryouma said before he kissed his boyfriend's head.

"Do you think I'm ready?" the blonde asked.

"I do. You've been doing so well with you're aquatic therapy and your exercises. You can stand up with my help and your legs don't shake. Yes they tremble but that's normal. The trembling will stop once you get use to using your legs and your legs gain muscle mass." the other man said.

Izumi smiled up at him. He pulled Ryouma down and kissed him. The two pulled away, smiling like fools. Ryouma got up and put on some anime for the two to watch. Since Izumi came home, they both compromised on some things. One being shows they watched together. Izumi agreed to watch shows that Ryouma liked, while Ryouma agreed to watch animes that Izumi liked. It was a true sight to behold, the handsome Ryouma Ichijou watching magical girl animes.

The next day couldn't come fast enough, but eventually it was time for Izumi's appointment. Ryouma and Rei were with him, Shougo being away on tour. The blonde was in the physical therapy room getting ready to walk along the bars. The physical therapist, Doctor Young, came into the room after a couple minutes. She looked at Izumi.

"You ready to do this Izumi?" The blonde nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I mean, I gotta try this at some time. I can't wallow in misery forever. I have to try. I admit I'm scared. What if I can't do it? What if I fall? But I owe it to Ryouma, Rei and Shougo to at least try."

Doctor Young stood at one end of the bars while Izumi stood at the other end. He held onto the bars and made his way to the other side. He was noticably faster than the last time he did the bars. His legs didn't shake much as all. Within five minutes, he was at the other end. The other clapped.

"Good Izumi. Now I want to see how far you can go without holding onto the bars. Think you can try that?" Young asked. Izumi nodded.

He turned himself around and waited until the woman went to the other end of the bars. He took a couple of deep breaths before slowly lifting his hands off the bars. His legs shook noticably as they now had to bare all of the blonde's weight. Izumi slowly put one foot in front of the other and walked without assistance. He made it half way before his knees gave out. Ryouma went over and helped him up, then hugged him.

"You did so well Zumi. I'm so proud of you." Izumi smiled and hugged him back. Doctor Young came over to them. She took a look at Izumi's legs, feeling them up.

"You're progress is remarkable. I believe you are ready for the next step. The support braces will provide stability for your legs as you get use to using them again. I did already pick out a pair for you." She goes over and picks up two braces from the corner of the room. She had Ryouma move Izumi to the chairs in the room. She showed them how to put them on and take them off.

"The joints at the knees and ankles are moveable and will help to bring the joints into positions as you move. The straps are adjustable. Now I want you to keep doing your exercises. Increase the weight of the ankle weights by five pounds when it starts to get easy. I want to see you back here in six weeks to see how you're progress is." The woman said. Ryouma moved in front of his smaller lover and helped him stand up. He moved his hands away, while still leaving them out for Izumi to grab, while they all watched Izumi get his balance.

"It feels weird. Its kinda bulky but if it helps. It feels like my legs are being forced into positions." Izumi said. He takes a step forward, hands out ready to grab Ryouma if he needed to. He stumbles quite a bit, walking awkwardly. Soon he was walking laps around the room slowly on his own. He smiled happily. He looked up at Rei, who had his phone out recording. Rei smiled back.

"You're going to send that to Shougo aren't you?"

"Of course. He'd want to see you walking for the first time." Rei responded. The recording was stopped, and the video sent. The three left the building and were out for lunch. They just put their order in when Izumi got a call. He chuckled and answered his cell.

"Hi Shougo." Izumi said.

"I saw the video. Your walking! I can't believe I missed it. You have no idea how proud I am of you! How are you feeling?" Shougo said quickly.

"I'm feeling okay. My legs are sore but the physiotherapist told us it's due to me not using them. The braces feel weird. They force my legs and feet into positions they're not use to. But as long as they help, I can't complain. Watch I'll be complaining at night when my legs are sore and aching." Izumi chuckled.

"I know when I'm sore after a show, I use a muscle relaxing cream with a warming effect. One of the others uses the same thing only its got warming and cooling. The warming will relax the muscles while the cooling will help sooth the muscles. Its something to think about." The older blonde suggested.

"I'll bring it up with Ryouma and Rei. How are you?" Izumi asked his brother politely.

"I'm good. The tour has been going well. We should be done within the next couple months. It'll depend on how things go. Any ways, what else did Doctor Young say?"

"She wants me to come back in six weeks to check my progress. Rei says the next step would be crutches. Oh hey Shu, I gotta go. Our food is here. Call me later." Izumi hung up and the three ate their meal. After they ate and paid for their meal, Rei left them. Ryouma and Izumi went around and slowly made their way to a near by mall. They spent the afternoon in the mall before Ryouma called for a car to take them home.

That evening, Ryouma ordered some pizza and Izumi put on a movie to watch. Once the pizza arrived and was paid for, the two settled down. Izumi leaned into his boyfriend as they watched the movie. Half way through the movie, the pizza gone and they got something to drink. Izumi takes the time to take look up at the dark haired man's face. He watched as the lights danced acrossed his face. He frowned a little and looks away. Ryouma looked at him.

"You okay Zumi?"

"Mhm." the blonde said, still not looking at the older man.

"Izumi, something is bothering you." Ryouma said. He paused the movie and moved so he was facing the smaller man. Izumi refused to talk. He looked down at his lap.

"Its just... How are you still with me? Ever since the accident, you've focussed all your attention on me and my recovery. You've bought so many things to help with my therapy as well as building my legs up. I know you have jobs lined up. I know you won't take them and its all because of me. I know acting makes you happy, you love doing what you do. Yet, here I am holding you back. I have been nothing but a burden to you. I've held you back for so at least half a year. You could have gotten so much done, but you stay here and waste your time on me. Izumi sadly said.

"I know you try and shelter me from the media, you and Rei, but I still hear what people say about me. They say you can do better than me, that you deserve better than some crippled kid. And they're right. I'm no good for you. I'm a waste of your time, space, and money. I'm a problem and a burden. You deserve a beautiful woman. A lovely lady who you can relate to, who you won't be ashamed of." Ryouma had heard enough. He placed a hand over the shorter man's mouth. After a minute he removed his hand and placed both his hands over both of Izumi's.

"Izumi, I know I've told you this, but I will tell you again. I. Love. You. You will never be a waste of my time, space or money. You aren't a burden to me. I love you, flaws and weaknesses and all. I spend my money on you because I love you and I believe you deserve to be spoiled. Being the child of celebrities isn't easy. I know they don't really show you any affection and are demanding you do things that you don't want to do. Even now, I can't recall your parents worrying about you from the accident. I don't think they even know what all you have had to go through. I also like buying things for you. It makes me feel like 'hey I have someone so significant to me in my life.'

"I know I haven't been working, but you know what? I don't care. Since the day we first met as children on the first wedding commercial, I wanted to be with you. As I grew older, all I wanted was to be with you, to see you again. Now here we are. Sure I'm not doing anything in the entertainment industry, but you are so much more important. If you want, I can do some local jobs. I know I can afford o not work for years. I just to be available in case you need me.

"I especially know how hard it, but I need you to ignore the media. I don't care what they say. I know I don't need a woman by my side. I don't believe I could love anyone, even a beautiful woman, as much as I love you. I don't care that you're not a woman. I don't care that you are not what society wants you to be. How could I find a woman I can relate to, when the one person I relate to so much is right in front of me? I love you for you. I love your tiny body, your one of a kind eyes, your personality. You do what you do with such passion, it makes me want to be better. You follow your dreams even if your family thinks otherwise. Why would I ever be ashamed of you?

"Right now, the most important thing to me is simply your happiness. As long as you're happy, I don't need a thing. If you are happy, I"m happy. If you have anything on your mind, I would like for you to talk to me. I anything makes you unhappy, I hope you would tell me so I can make it right." Ryouma said. Izumi remained silent until he flipped his hands, holding the other's hand.

"I hate acting. I hate being in show business. I want to be a mangaka. Yet, everyone would tell me my dream was stupid. My parents and Rei expect me to do what they want, that I have to be in show business. I bet you right now, Rei is finding rolls I can do. I am so tired Ryouma. It is almost like it isn't my life any more. I want to do something that makes me happy. Sure I admit, I may not ever be a mangaka. I can't draw very well, but I am always trying to get better. Yet, I still want to try. I gave into what my parents and Rei wanted. I tried acting, but I'm not happy. I want to do something that makes me happy." Izumi admitted. Ryouma thought for a moment.

"Say your dream down't work out. What do you plan to do? I know you don't want to, but maybe you should continue acting until you have a few plans. It wouldn't be good for you if you just quit and not have a back up plan. You and I both know sometimes in life people have to do jobs that we don't like."

Izumi thought about it for some time. He nodded, agreeing with what the other said. Izumi's eyes started to water and soon he began to cry. He lunged into Ryouma, clung to his shirt and let all the negative emotion go. Ryouma held his blonde boyfriend close, doing his best to calm him. He rubbed soothing circles across Izumi's shoulders and hummed a random tune. It took quite some time for Izumi to calm down. Izumi laid against Ryouma's chest, physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted.

Ryouma picked up Izumi and carried him to the washroom. Setting the blonde on the counter, leaning against the wall, he went and got a bath going. While the tub filled, Ryouma undressed Izumi then himself. Shutting off the water, Ryouma carried Izumi and got in the tub. He leaned the exhausted young adult against him. As the two relaxed in the tub, Ryouma began to run his fingers through the soft, silky hair of his lover.

When the water started to cool, Ryouma took them out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist, then dried off Izumi. Picking up the sleeping blonde, he carried him to the bedroom. Ryouma set Izumi on the bed, got him dressed, then got dressed himself. Grabbing a tube of muscle cream, he went back to the bed. He rolled up Izumi's pant legs then began messaging the cream into his calves. Once the cream was thoroughly rubbed in, Ryouma quickly washed his hands. He went around the apartment, shutting down for the night before returning to his room. He got into his bed beside Izumi and covered to the two with his blanket. He held Izumi close.

"I promise you, I'll do everything I can to make you happy. You deserve that."

* * *

**Well there we go. Chapter 7 done. So we got a bit of Izumi's insecurities and fears. You think I should have more of Izumi's fears and anxieties or should I go on a different plot line? Let me know what you think.**

**I can't say I'm happy with the ending. It feels rushed to me. I'm gonna seriously try to update more. Anyways, leave a review (if you want. I don't do any of that I want x amount of reviews or no chapter bs), feel free to give me ideas.**

**Niris Nox signing off :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my lord you guys are still reading this? Well I must be doing something right. Anyways here's chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: as per always, I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

During the week, Ryouma talked Izumi into talking to a therapist. Izumi had so much negativity he was holding inside. Ryouma believed Izumi needed to talk to a professional. It took some convincing, but Izumi agreed to talk to one. The two looked around, and after a couple days, they found one that they both liked. An appointment was made for that afternoon, the both of them going to the appointment. After forty-five minutes, the two walked out of the therapist's office. With the appointment over and the next appointment made, Ryouma and Izumi went back to the older man's apartment. Ryouma went to the kitchen to make lunch while Izumi wrote some stuff in a notebook.

"Do you think I should talk to Rei and my parents? Maybe once I figure out what I want to do if being a mangaka doesn't work." Izumi asked.

"Its your choice, but I'll support you no matter what." Ryouma replied. He came and brought Izumi a plate of lightly fried veges on rice. He sat down and began to eat.

"Yet I don't know what I want to do. My life has revolved around anime and manga. How do I break away from it?" the blonde wondered.

"Well tell me what you're good at." Izumi thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know. I guess I'm good at being a girl." Ryouma chuckled.

"That is true. Would you want to work with people?"

"Maybe. But, how could I be able to do anything with my legs? I wouldn't be able to stock shelves or stand for very long. I can't walk very fast, I can't run or be rushed." It was Ryouma's turn to think.

"Well you could work at a register and sit on a stool. You could also get a job secretary or receptionist. Those involve sitting for the most part. If you want we could see if we can get you a job at an anime store until you know what you want to do." Ryouma suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan. But, who would hire a disabled kid? Wouldn't I be considered a liability?"

"It may be difficult, finding a job, but we can still look. Now eat your food or its gonna get cold." Izumi laughed and ate the food Ryouma made. Once they finished, Izumi helped do the dished.

"What would you say to Rei and your family?" inquired the taller man. Izumi thought for a moment.

"The truth I suppose. That I'm not happy. That I hate acting. They say I'm good, but I was pressured into acting. That they backed me into a corner and they would only let me out if I acted. I never wanted to act and I hate the spotlight. I try and tell them, but they never listen. Its like they think I'm stupid, like I can't make a decision for myself. I'm not stupid. I'm in college. But I know me, I won't actually say that, if anything. I would be too chicken. Or they won't listen as usual. Rei is probably planning something for me right now."

"Before we go for a walk, we can set up your resume." Ryouma led Izumi to his office. For the next hour, the two worked on the resume. They made sure it looked professional, enticing yet being honest. Once they were done, they printed off several copies. They put the resumes in a folder, then the folder in a bag that also had some water and snacks. The two left the apartment and began their walk.

Their walk was fairly long, going many, many blocks. They dropped off a couple resumes at a couple places with help wanted signs. Once a block they took a break, as to not overwork Izumi's legs. Currently the two were in the mall, specifically in an anime store looking at DVDs. They were trying to figure out which one to get.

"Why not just get two? I get one I want and you get one you want." suggested the blonde.

"Alright." Ryouma agreed. He looked at his options. While he didn't mind watching magical girl animes, he found he preferred action, fantasy, as well as what Izumi said was mecha. Eventually Ryouma picked a mecha. The two paid for the two DVD sets and then left. They went to a few other stores before making their way back to Ryouma's. When the two got back inside, Rei was there with a stack of papers.

"There you two are. Izumi, I've some jobs lined up. There are you some magazines who want to interview you so we need to get those out of the way. You haven't been working for almost a year. Its time we get you back in the light. We need you to be making some money and getting up there in fame." Rei said, getting straight to business. Izumi frowned. He moved to sit in a chair facing his manager. Ryouma went and stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

"No." Izumi said quietly.

"What?" Rei asked.

"I said no. No new jobs, no interviews No more. I told you Rei, acting is not what I want to do. I hate the spotlight, I hate the fame, I hate the acting. You forced me into this, and look what happened. I got hurt. I got hurt really badly. No more. I can't do it again. I'm not gonna act. I want to do my own thing. I want to be happy with what I do. I deserve that." Izumi said.

"Well you can't be a mangaka. Your not good enough. This is just a phase. Once you get over this stupid anime thing, you'll get a real job." Rei smartly replied.

"So let me get this straight, drawing and writing are a joke to you but playing pretend and dress up in front of a camera is a real job?" interrupted the blonde.

"Well you need a real job." enforced Rei.

"What I do with my life is my choice. Not you, not mother, not father. Do you have any idea how badly you three hurt me? You three constantly belittle my dreams and the path I want to go down. You are constantly saying that I have to go into acting. That I have to follow in everyone's footsteps." Izumi began to tremble. Ryouma rubbed his hands over his smaller boyfriend's shoulders.

"But I'm not like the rest of you. I'm not meant to be in the spotlight. I'm meant to be behind the scenes. It kills me that you and my parents can't accept that. All I want is for you guys to be proud of me with what I want to do. But I can't have you controlling my life. It seems like the only thing you three care about is fame and money, not my happiness."

"What about Shougo? Do you believe him to be the same as us?" the green haired man inquired.

"No. He doesn't care what I do, but I know he still loves me." Izumi paused for a moment, taking breath before speaking again. "Rei, I believe it is time for you to go. I have said all I needed to say to you."

Rei got up and gathered his files before leaving. Like strings holding him up were cut, Izumi sagged into the chair. His trembling didn't stop, in fact it got worse. Ryouma moved to the side of the chair, and sat on the arm. He held Izumi against his side.

"How do you feel?" Ryouma asked.

"I don't know. Relieved I suppose. Maybe lighter, like a weight has been lifted. I hate speaking ill of my family like I did." he replied, while leaning into Ryouma's side.

"Baby, he needed to hear it. It wasn't good for you to hold all that in. They may be your family, but they had no right to abuse you like that. Don't you say it isn't abuse, because it is. Its emotional and possible mental. You don't deserve that and you know it." Ryouma said as he rubbed the other's shoulder and arm. Izumi's trembling got a bit worse.

"They're going to kick me out. They'll be mad I said no and kick me out."

"I doubt they will kick you out. If it makes you feel better we can go over to your place and get the most important things you have. The only thing, I don't have enough room for all your Magical Girl Lala Lulu merch. I don't wish to stress you out, but I have to be honest." Ryouma stated.

"Can I at least pack them all up into a container and go through them later? These last couple hours have been stressful. I don't think I can handle having to get rid of even a bit of my collection right now." the blonde replied. Ryouma thought for a moment before nodding. The two get back up and once again leave the apartment. They got into Ryouma's car and quickly headed to the Sena home. Izumi unlocked the door. He went to a storage room and grabbed some empty boxes. Once the two were in Izumi's room they began to pack up all of Izumi's important belongings. Ryouma got the boxes in his car and the two were gone before the others returned home.

The two got the boxes into a spare room then Ryouma ordered Izumi onto the couch. Izumi put a show to watch while his boyfriend lovingly rubbed his legs. The spent the rest of the day relaxing.

As the days went on, Izumi spent as much time as he could relaxing. He refused to answer his phone or respond to text messages. Any messages to Izumi that didn't involve job offers were deleted. Emails went unanswered. At least twice a day the blonde would pick five figurines and decided which two to sell. Most of the day was spent doing physical therapy, reading, working on his drawing skills and watching anime. One day, Ryouma put a hand on the other's shoulder.

"It's time to go to the therapist." the man reminded. Izumi nodded and the two made their way to the therapist's office. Once there, the two made their way to the room. The two spent nearly forty-five minutes in the office before the therapist brought up Izumi telling off Rei.

"So Izumi, you told me that you told off a family member. How did you feel doing it?"

"While telling him off, I never felt so confident. I finally told him how I felt and it felt so relieving. I never thought it could feel so good to let it all out. But, once it all said and done, I felt terrible. They were only trying to look out for me. They were doing what they thought was best, even though it was wrong. I can't take back what I said. Then came the fear. I was so scared they were going to kick me out of the house. I'm still scared to hear from them. I don't want them disappointed in me." The therapist wrote some things down.

"Why would they be disappointed in you?" Ryouma seemed curious as well.

"My parents have planned my entire life since the day I was born. I would be this big actor like the two of them. I would join the family in the spotlight. The problem is that is so far from what I want. When I would tell them that I didn't want to be an actor, they would never listen to me. Who I am is so far from what they wanted. Yet I let them talk me into doing that stupid wedding commercial. Though I did get to see you again." Izumi said, leaning into Ryouma.

"Then I got talked into doing that stupid show. I can't believe I let them talk me into it. Okay well I can believe it. Anyways look what happened. I fall off a cliff. I may never be able to walk normally again. I may never be able to run or jump. I was in a coma for almost two months. If that isn't a sign acting isn't for me, then I don't know what is. I'm still trying to walk properly and Rei assumes I'm ready to go back to work. Did he even bother to ask me if I was ready? No. Did anyone ask what I want? No!" Izumi exclaimed, starting to get angry.

"Their public image is more important. Their success and the success of their sons is more important than what I want. They wanted a shining star, and they have Shugo. I refuse to let that be me. I don't wanna act. I never wanted to act. How many times do I have to tell them that before they finally get it? I refuse to listen to them. I'm so tired of being ignored, of being a toy to them. If they want to relive their successful years, then they can do it themselves. Leave me out of it. If they want to relive their years of making millions and millions of dollars, I'm not gonna stop them. But I will not be a puppet. I want to live my life for me and do what makes me happy. Why can't they just accept that? How much do I have to give up before they see me?" The counsillor thought for a moment before asking,

"If it came down to it what would you choose, your family or your happiness?"

"I don't know. On one hand I deserve to be happy. On the other hand I love my family, I just don't like how they are treating me." Izumi replied.

"Do you believe they will give up on you or disown you because you want to follow your own path?"

"As much I want to believe other wise, I believe they would. I'm not sure if they would actually disown me, but I know they will give up on me. They see me as a way to relive their own rise to fame. I find it hard to believe they see me as my own person with my own dreams."

As the session wound down, Izumi began to feel tired. During the session, he had gone through so many emotions he began to feel drained. Ryouma rubbed his boyfriend's arm. When the two were dismissed, they headed to the car. On their way home Izumi fell asleep in the passenger seat. Once Ryouma had parked his car, he carried Izumi inside. On the couch, sat the blonde's older brother. Ryouma nodded at him before taking the sleeping male to bed. Once he made sure his boyfriend was comfortable and the braces off, he left the room. Quietly shutting the door, he made his way to the living room.

"Did you want a drink?" Ryouma asked politely.

"A water please." Ryouma went to the kitchen and got them both a drink. He handed Shougo his water. The dark haired man sat on the love seat across from Shougo.

"What brings you here Shougo? I thought you were out on tour in Europe for the next five months."

"Rei called. He told me what happened a while ago. He was very upset. I wanted to know what happened. It had to be pretty serious if it upset Rei. I'm sure Izumi was pretty upset too." Shougo replied.

"Izumi and I had come back for a walk. When we got back, Rei was here. He was expecting Izumi to go back to acting. He hasn't even fully recovered. Well Izumi said no. Shougo, he had enough. He never wanted this and you know that." The dark hair man said, sipping his drink.

"I do know. Rei more often then not called me to bribe him with Lala Lulu stuff to get him to do something. To be honest, I never liked doing it. I didn't know what to do. Do I support my brother? Or do I support my lover? I was hoping I was doing the right thing. As much as I don't like seeing Rei upset, I gotta say I'm proud of my little brother for finally sticking up for himself."

"But, it cause Izumi some anxiety. He fears your parents are going to kick him out of the house and disown him." Ryouma said bluntly. Shougo set his water on the coffee table and looked serious.

"This is alarming to me. I had no idea Izumi felt like this. I can't speak for mom and dad, but Izumi should know I would never abandon him. With Rei, he was wrong. As much as I love him there are times when Rei is wrong and pig headed." Shougo said. He leaned back against the couch and sighed. This new information troubled him more than he let on.

"How has he been? Izumi that is. Other than the anxiety." Shougo asked, wanting to change the topic.

"He's doing well. He's getting better at walking every day. Emotionally, he's doing well. This thing with Rei set him back a bit but he's doing well to move on. We had an appointment with the therapist today. Izumi revealed a lot. It was emotionally hard on him and he fell asleep on the way home. I don't think right now he wants to see your parents or Rei. The biggest thing is he is so tired of people making choices for him. He just wants to be well and truly happy." Ryouma answered.

"With all he has gone through, Izumi deserves to be happy. Let me tell you Ryouma, I can tell my brother is happy with you. I've never seen him as happy as he is with you. Thank you. Thank you for letting him be him. You are so good for him. I can't imagine anyone better for him than you. You have been there through everything. Most people would have left while he was still in a coma. But you stayed. You helped him with everything. I thought with how long he hasn't worked, you would have at least gone back to acting. But you haven't. You're the rock he needs." Shougo stood up and with that he left Ryouma alone to his thoughts.

* * *

**So here's 8. What do you guys think? **

**Feel free to give ideas of what you all wanna see in this. I love hearing ideas. I'm just winging this story to be honest, but I am all up for suggestions. :)**

**Anyways, time to work on the next chapter. **

**Niris 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty well, we got here Chapter 9. Happy reading!**

**As we all know, I don't own Love Stage. **

* * *

After the older blonde left the apartment where his baby brother and his lover lived, he made his way to the home of Rei Sagara. He needed to talk to Rei about everything and make sure he was okay. It took a bit, but eventually he pulled up to Rei's home. Using his key, he went right on in. He made his way around, quickly finding Rei in the living area.

Rei didn't look too good. His hair was messed up and his clothes were crumpled. The glasses were gone from his face and his eyes were puffy. His suit jacket and shirt were undone and the tie was nowhere to be seen. All around him was dozens of beer cans. One more was in his hand. Shougo sighed and bent down. He gently eased the can out of the green haired man's hand. Once the can was put down, Shougo picked up the half-conscious man and took him to the bathroom to clean him up. Soon, Rei was under the covers asleep. Shougo shut the door and began cleaning up. Shougo spent the night at the apartment, sleeping on the couch. The next morning, he made something light to eat and went to check on Rei. He found his lover sitting up in bed.

"Morning. How are you feeling? You were well on your way to blacking out when I found you yesterday." Shougo said gently. Rei didn't say anything. The blonde put the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed facing the other man.

"Ryouma told me what happened. As much as I don't care for Ryouma, he is putting Izumi first. Rei love, Izumi was right." Rei looked up at him.

"I know Shougo! I know. I just want what is best for Izumi." Rei exclaimed. The man went back to looking at the bed.

"I know you do. I want the same. When he fell off the cliff, waiting in the hospital, I kept thinking 'What can he do now?'. As we waited for him to wake up, I kept thinking of jobs he could do. Then I realized something important. Izumi isn't a child anymore. He's a young adult. While sometimes he can be immature, he has to make his own choices." Shougo moved and held Rei's hands. Rei looked up at his lover.

"You know as well as I do, we can't hold Izumi's hands forever. He has to grow up. To make his own choices. What is more important: Pushing him into a job he hates and has him hating us or letting Izumi pick what he wants and be happy?"

"I want him to be happy. I really do. I just want to be sure he can take care of himself. His drawing isn't good, no mangaka will work with him. He doesn't see that. He needs to be able to work and make money. He can't live in this world and do nothing. I don't want him to end up like I did after I left home. I don't want him to be on the streets with nothing. I don't want him to be alone. He's not made to survive this world alone. He won't make it by himself. Izumi needs people. He needs people to care for him." Rei replied.

"Izumi isn't a baby anymore, much to our displeasure. While he still has room to grow, he's of legal age. But he'll always be in our lives. He'll always need us, sure not as much but there will be times when he'll come to us. There's no use in forcing him or you know as well as I do, he'll push us away. He'll learn to take care of himself. We'll visit him once a week and check on him. He'll never be on the streets. Not with us in his lives. Besides, I highly doubt Ryouma would allow him to fall like that." Shougo replied gently. He pulled Rei close and held him. Rei held on to the back of his shirt. They stayed like that for some time.

When the two pulled away, Rei began to eat his food. While he ate, Shugo went to the main area and cleaned up what was left of the mess. He puts Rei's glasses on the counter and took the clothing he found and put it in the hamper. He also straightened up the couch from where he slept. Going to the kitchen, he cleaned up the dishes and put them away.

Rei spent most of the day in his room, laying in bed or sleeping. Shougo stayed in the apartment, going out once to get groceries. He made something light for dinner and placed a small bowl on Rei's bedside table. Once again he spent the night on the couch as he waited for Rei to leave the room. It was the same the next day, Shougo not seeing much of Rei.

When Rei finally came out of his room, it was the evening of the third day. The green haired man came out of the room and made his way to the washroom. While he showered, Shougo made him something to eat. When Rei came out of the washroom, hair still damp, he went over to his lover. Shougo smiled gently at him and gave him the plate. Rei sat on the couch and began to eat. Shougo cleaned up. Rei looked around.

"You cleaned up the place?" Shougo nodded.

"How are you feeling? You've locked yourself in your room for several days, today being the third day. I was starting to worry about you." Shougo replied, having placed a kiss on Rei's cheek. He sat on the couch near Rei.

"I feel better I guess. I shouldn't have drank so much. It was careless." Rei said. Shougo said nothing more while Rei ate the food. Once the food was gone, Shougo took the dishes and went to do them. Rei watched him.

It amazed him how much Shougo hid this side of him. The side that was sweet, caring, smart and selfless. The public thought he was a handsome man, but lacking in the smart department. The Shougo Rei was seeing now just proved to the world if they could see it, that there was more to the blonde. Rei didn't know why his lover was still with him. He kept hurting Izumi, that was completely unacceptable. Shougo should be pissed that he had upset the smaller blonde, yet he wasn't. Rei didn't understand. He didn't know what to feel, what to think. When Izumi told him off, he was like a switch went off. He wanted the blonde boy to be successful, however, didn't even consider his happiness. He didn't see Shougo sit back down beside him. Rei jumped when he felt a tap on his cheek.

"Hey now. Stop those thoughts right now. I can hear you beating yourself up from over here." Shougo said gently. Rei looked at him with confusion.

"Baby I know you. You're blaming yourself for upsetting Izumi. He doesn't hate you. Izumi loves you. Hell, you're like his mother. As much as it sucks to say, you are more his mom than our own mother. You're just looking out for his best interests. You make sure he's up and off to school, he remembers to eat when he's at mom and dads. You call him once a week and make sure he's okay. He's told me he may be nervous about what mom and dad would say to him, but what really scares him is disappointing you.

"Rei you are human. You make mistakes. I make mistakes. People are allowed to make mistakes and there is no shame in that. You can only grow stronger with every mistake made. You were the one to teach me that. I make mistakes all the time and you still love me. You made one and I still love you. I love you so much Rei Sagara. Will you please stop blaming yourself? Will you stop beating yourself up? You look so upset and it hurts me that I can't help you." Rei leaned into the hand that Shougo put on his cheek. The green haired man closed his eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered after a moment. Golden brown eyes opened and looked into Shougo's eyes. The shorter man leaned forward and placed his lips on the others. Gently Shougo kissed back and eyes fluttered shut. Rei moved so he was in Shougo's lap, not breaking the contact. Shougo placed his hands on the other's hips while Rei placed his hands around the blonde's neck. Rei pulled away, took a breath and placed his lips back on Shougo's.

When the two pulled away the second time, shirts came off. Mouths came back together, tongues gathering the taste of each other. Skin met skin as Rei tried to get as close to his lover as he possibly could. Shougo rubbed his hands over Rei's exposed chest, brushing over his nipples. Rei gasped quietly as bursts of pleasure coursed through his veins. Gasps turned into moans when hands were replaced with a tongue. The pleasure in his veins flowed through him and settled in his groin. He felt his member become hard. He could also feel Shougo's hardening as well. Rei moaned when Shougo ground his clothed member into his partner's. Suddenly Shougo stood up, holding Rei up. Rei scrambled to keep hold of the blonde and to not fall on his ass. Shougo made his way to the bedroom, and gently set Rei on the bed. Shougo then proceeded to show Rei just how much he loved him

When Rei opened his eyes, the sky was dark and the moon was high in the sky. He lifted his head from where it laid on Shougo's chest. He looked at Shougo's sleeping face and smiled gently. Shougo looked so peaceful and relaxed in his sleep. The green haired man settled back down, placing his head back on his lover's chest. He felt the hand that was on his waist twitch a little before settling. Rei smiled lightly. When it was a better time of day, he'd have to find a way to thank Shougo, as well as help Izumi. Rei was eased back into sleep, with his head over the heart that belonged to the man he loved.

* * *

**So that's all for Chapter 9. I really hope you all like it.**

**I know its a little short, and I know I shafted a lot of you Shougo x Rei fans with the lack of smut (shame on me I know.)**

**I've been busy with life and for some reason this chapter wanted to be a shmuck and not work the way I wanted. I'll do my very best to get the next chapter written and posted as fast as possible. If you guys have any ideas of what you would like to see in this, other than smut (which I am seriously considering putting in), let me know in a review or a pm.**

**Nirus Nox signing off til next time *waves* bye bye! :)**


End file.
